Everyone Needs Somebody to Love
by Envi90
Summary: Zack/Brennan lemon. Zack's having girlfriend troubles. Brennan begins to worry and she follows him home. But neither of them had expected anything out of it...


Alright, so I'm finally getting around to posting this on FF. I didn't want to at first because I don't want to get in trouble, but my friend suggested that I make a new account for lemons. And that's exactly what I did!

So, I've been toying around with lemon ideas for a while and finally I was able to write this. My friend beta'ed it, so it should be acceptable. Please be nice as it IS my very first full length lemon. And it's kind of embarrassing for me. ^^; Some parts were very hard for me to write...

As always, enjoy! And if you so feel the need, reviews boost my confidence and inspire me to write more!!!!!

* * *

Doctor Brennan and just about everyone else in the lab could hear Naomi's shrill voice echoing throughout the Jeffersonian.

"I can't believe I'm the first girl you've ever even _kissed_!"

Zack tried to get a word in, but it was no use. "Come back to me when you have more experience with women, _Zack_!" She nearly spat his name at him.

She stormed away and Zack was left standing there, wondering just what it was he did wrong.

He wondered over to his friends, his normal emotionless expression on his face. "What did she mean by that?" He knew everyone had heard their argument and figured the best he could do was ask for advice.

"She means she doesn't want to be the first girl you've slept with…Zack, you got dumped, honey." Angela gave him a sympathetic look.

"She's a bitch, Zack. Don't worry about her." Hodgins gave a little laugh, hoping to make Zack feel better. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Zack nodded and slowly made his way back over to his table, considering what the two had told him.

Night arrived at last and, one by one, everyone made their way out of the lab. Eventually, it was just Brennan and Zack left.

Zack passed by Brennan's office and stuck his head in the door.

"I'm heading out, Doctor Brennan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Zack." Brennan nodded to him.

Her eyes softened as he turned to head out. She wasn't sure what, but something was wrong. She wasn't usually good at picking up subtle changes in one's voice or position, but she knew Zack and she knew something was bothering him.

So she did what any sane, concerned person would do…

She quietly followed him.

She knew Zack wouldn't tell her what was wrong; he wasn't a very open person about his feelings. But she remembered Booth mentioning something about following a friend of his in a time of need, so she deduced that this was her best option.

She stayed a good distance behind Zack, always keeping him in sight, but making sure she wouldn't be heard.

Did he really walk home every night? She made a mental note to find him a ride home from work, or drive him herself.

As she kept following him, she realized just how creepy this may seem. Why was she doing this? Why didn't she just do what she always did when this type of situation arose: confront the person?

She really couldn't answer those questions. She just knew some sort of instinct took over and told her to follow Zack. And though she normally ignored her 'gut feelings', this was something she just couldn't seem to let go of.

Zack stopped, looked from side to side, and then took off, slipping around a corner into an alley way. Brennan almost called out for him to wait for her before she remembered she was following him without his knowledge.

She ran after him, and as she neared the alley, she heard voices.

"So basically, you want to lose your virginity?" a female voice laughed.

"Yes. She said that was the only way she'd go out with me." Zack's normally void voice was now nervous and Brennan could detect a barely noticeable hint of fear. "I've weighed my options very carefully and concluded that this was the best I could do. There seems to be no other way to attract Naomi's affections..."

"Jeeze, kid, no wonder you can't get a girl. You're a goddamn robot." She snorted at him.

Zack just cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I'm not a robot. I eat, sleep, and bleed, like any other human. Robots do not do such things." The girl laughed at his confusion.

"You're not paying me to talk to you. So shall we?"

Zack nodded. He had been thinking this over all day. Hodgins had once jokingly told him the only way he was ever going to get a girl was if he paid a prostitute. What was meant as a joke had in fact turned out to be Zack's only option.

Naomi wouldn't touch him, Doctor Brennan didn't acknowledge his feelings for her, and the very few girls in high school and college that he found attractive found that he was way too weird. Hodgins was right; he'd never find a real girlfriend.

But Naomi was the closest he'd ever get to a girlfriend and the only way he could get her was if he wasn't a virgin any more. That's what she had said anyways. And sure it was an awful comment. But what was Zack supposed to do? He was still human and he did still feel love, no matter how irrational he had convinced himself it was.

"Zack!" Brennan could just let the kid do what he was about to do. Her voice sounded through the alley and Zack froze in place.

"Doctor Brennan, why are you here?"

She bent down, breathing hard. "I cannot allow you to have sex with a prostitute." Her concerned eyes stared at him directly. She sounded as though she already made the decision final; it was her choice and she said no.

"I don't understand why you would have a problem with this. Hodgins had even told me that this was the only way for me to experience sex. And you still haven't answered my question." Zack's mind raced with questions.

"When you left the Jeffersonian, instincts told me to follow you and though I find instincts to be irrational and, more often than not, incorrect, it was a feeling I could just push back. I'm glad I followed you, though. I've kept a ten yard distance between us, but lost you about fourteen yards back. I didn't think I'd find you. I was so worried, Zack."

"You have no reason to worry, Doctor Brennan. I can take care of myself."

"Why would assume this was your only option?"

"After carefully weighing every possibility, I concluded that this was the most logical."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" She knew the only way she could get Zack to talk about his feelings was to make this sound like some sort of scientific discussion.

"Well Naomi had stated that she wanted me to 'come back when I had more experience'. And Hodgins had stated that the only way I'd ever gain that experience is if I paid someone. Despite what Agent Booth believes, I am human; I have feelings. And I'm not sure if I'm in love with Naomi, but she's the closest I've ever come to acquiring a girlfriend. I know what I'm saying is illogical and the feeling of love is just a series of chemical reactions in the brain, but I, too, experience those reactions."

Brennan nodded sadly. "I know you do, Zack. And I know no one else seems to acknowledge this fact, but I _know_ you have feelings. And I apologize for not making you more aware of the fact that I acknowledge this. It's awful what Naomi said to you. She has no right to require you to have previous sexual encounters before her."

"That's another thing Hodgins had stated. He was very contradictory during our conversation about the situation." Zack's eyebrows creased together in confusion.

There was a cough behind them. "Are you two lovebird freaks done with your conversation? Because I'm not getting paid to hear two geeks talk about whatever the _hell_ you're talking about. I'd like to get on with things. Either I'm doing him, I'm doing both of you, or I'm getting the hell outta here."

Brennan glared at the girl. Sighing deeply, she took Zack's hand in her own and led him out of the alley.

Zack focused on his hand in hers, but he logically concluded that it was just to get him out of the alley. However, when she didn't let go of his hand, he silently wondered why.

"Zack, you shouldn't have to pay someone just to feel love. No one should. That's ludicrous."

All Zack could do was nod.

As they walked down the street, Brennan spotted a coffee shop. She smiled at him, "Zack, would you mind buying me a coffee?"

He glanced at her. "No problem, Doctor Brennan. Do you not have money with you?"

She laughed a little at him. This was her attempt at letting him take her on a date, and he totally didn't get it.

"What? I don't understand what's so amusing…" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's nothing, Zack."

The two walked into Star Bucks, still hand in hand, Zack noticed.

Brennan ordered a Pumpkin Spice Latte and Zack just got a water. He paid and the two sat down at one of the tables.

"You don't drink coffee?" Brennan had never really noticed this.

"The last time I had coffee, Hodgins got really upset with me…I turned his basement into a robot infested madhouse and then proceeded to bounce up and down shouting something incoherent…Apparently, I don't take well to caffeine."

Brennan laughed at this. "I think that'd be an amusing sight to see."

"One would assume it to be amusing, but as I said, Hodgins was not pleased."

"One Pumpkin Spice," the lady called out.

Brennan walked and grabbed her latte. "Thank you, Zack." She kissed his cheek. Zack's eyes widened a little and his ears turned a light pink color.

"Of course, Doctor Brennan."

The two headed out, Brennan sipping on her latte.

"Where do you live, Zack?"

"My apartment is about three blocks from here."

"Do you walk home every night?"

He nodded. "Occasionally I'll take a taxi, but I mostly walk. I'm not too fond of cars and besides, the cool air is refreshing."

"Is it strange that I'm concerned about you walking?"

He shrugged. "My mother worries, but no one else really seems to mind."

She grabbed his hand again, entwining their fingers together. Zack looked down and blushed slightly.

The two conversed about their most recent victim, discussing her possible cause of death. Along the way, Brennan saw a trash bin and tossed her latte.

They finally reached his apartment and he invited her in. She took a seat on the sofa in the main room.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, Zack, I'm good. But thank you."

"Of course." He sat down next to her.

What Brennan did next caught Zack off guard. She sat up, and softly pressed her lips against his. Her tongue gently brushed his lips, requesting permission to enter. He carefully opened his mouth and she slid her tongue inside.

Kissing Brennan was different from kissing Naomi. Naomi was rougher, more demanding. Brennan was much gentler. She led the kiss, but at the same time, she wasn't forceful. She allowed him to explore, experiment, which he did very cautiously. He ran his tongue against hers and took mental notes on how she felt and tasted.

She pulled away from their lingering kiss and noted that Zack's eyes were closed in careful concentration.

"That was…different," he deduced, more to himself.

"You really don't have much experience, do you?"

He shook his head and gazed at the ground. "No, I don't."

"That's not a bad thing, Zack. It's really sweet, in fact."

"Naomi doesn't believe so."

"Zack, Hodgins was correct. Naomi is a bitch. If she can't see just how sweet you are, she doesn't deserve you."

Zack's head snapped up. "You really believe that, Doctor Brennan?"

"Yes. You know I wouldn't say something like that unless I truly meant it."

Zack nodded. He knew his boss very well and she didn't lie or flatter needlessly. If she complemented someone, she meant it.

"Now, a little advice, though. When you kiss, take the lead. Be more assertive. Women tend to prefer that. Not all, though. I honestly don't have a preference. But most women do prefer the man take the lead."

Zack's head slowly bobbed up and down. He nervously pushed Brennan against the sofa and kissed her, slipping his tongue inside without hesitation. Brennan almost smirked as their tongues battled for dominance.

He pulled back, breathing hard. "Was that better?"

"Much better, Zack. You're a quick learner." She smiled at him.

He flushed slightly. "Well, anything you have to teach is something I'd like to learn."

She kissed him again, allowing him to continue exploring and getting used to the sensation.

The two had very different reactions to the kisses. Zack, who didn't have much experience, just kind of sat there, awkward and slightly confused as to what exactly his mentor was doing. Brennan, who was much more experienced, just allowed Zack to take his time with this, waiting for him to test the waters with what he was allowed to do.

Zack remained in his stiffened state for a few more minutes before Brennan trailed her hands up his back, causing the child prodigy to stiffen even more.

She pulled back long enough to say, "It's okay to let your hands explore the other person," before she was back to kissing him. He cautiously touched her back, awkwardly running his fingers down it.

"I wasn't sure what you would allow." His hands slowly moved to her sides and he gave her an uncertain look.

"Zack, I'm here for you. You can do whatever you like."

His heartbeat sped up at this comment. "What…do you mean?" He wasn't sure what to make of this.

She leaned closer to him, pressing her body against his. "You deserve so much better than what you've gotten." She leaned back a little and stared him directly in the eyes. "You're in love with me, aren't you?"

Zack's eyes widened and he began stammering.

"It's okay, Zack. You were never unprofessional about it. The only one who ever noticed was Angela, and she's just very good at reading people. She mentioned it to me earlier today…She had said something about your heart not being in it with Naomi."

He nodded nervously. "She's correct. I had previously mentioned not knowing if I really loved Naomi and that's—"

Brennan cut him off with another kiss. "No need to explain Zack."

Zack nodded again. "So why are you doing this?"

"No one should have to pay for love. Especially not you." Her hands trailed down his chest and his breath hitched. She kissed him once more and then trailed her kisses down his throat, alternating between kisses, bites, and licks.

"But I still don't—" he gasped, "understand why you're doing this. Why are you allowing this to—"

She moved back up, her breath heavy against his ear. Four little words were uttered, four words that would keep the boy from questioning this any further. "Do you want me?"

His heartbeat raced faster than he thought possible, and he managed a small nod. If she was willing to go through with this, he wasn't going to complain. The girl of his dreams was offering to sleep with him, and like hell he'd turn that down.

But was the sofa really the best place to do this?

And he voiced this concern.

She laughed. "Well, lead me to the bed and we can go from there."

He nodded, his nerves still on end.

They reached his room and he shifted on his feet. "You're not going to tease me about this being my first time, are you?"

Brennan shook her head. "No…Why would you think that?"

"Something Hodgins said…And one of my sisters. Apparently, most people lose their virginity around the ages thirteen to seventeen, more commonly fourteen or fifteen. I'm twenty four. It's something to make fun of."

"I told you already. I think it's endearing."

She pushed him on the bed, straddling him as she shoved her tongue into his mouth once more. He kissed back, much more confident this time. Her hands slipped under his shirt and she lightly ran her nails against his stomach, eliciting a small whimper from him.

As her nails continued running up and down his chest and stomach, his body twitched and his own nails dug into his bed.

She pulled his shirt off him revealing his pale, smooth abdomen. He was bone thin, his ribs jutting out like the skeletons she had seen so many times. She ran her tongue over each rib bone and smiled slightly at his small gasps.

Zack's fingers let loose of the bed and instead found themselves digging into Brennan's back. Truth be told, he still was convinced he was stuck in some sort of exceptionally vivid wet dream. His mind just couldn't accept the fact that his mentor would actually be there, in his room, on his _bed_, about to have sex with him. It just wasn't possible.

He had told himself for so long that she'd never see him as anything more than a younger brother. So why would she break that logic? What benefit would she gain from this little tryst? This was one of the few human acts that his genius mind would never be able to completely understand.

Zack was caught off guard when Brennan began rocking her hips against his. He moaned slightly at the feeling, hesitantly bucking his hips higher to feel her more.

His heartbeat raced and his breathing was ragged and Brennan kept running her fingers and tongue down his body in this way that made him feel pleasure like no other.

He wasn't sure what overcame him, but he suddenly rolled over so he was on top. Insticts took over and his mouth crushed against hers as his fingers, shaky as they were, moved to her blouse. After working on the buttons for several minutes and getting a few giggles out of Brennan, he finally removed her blouse, revealing a lacy black bra.

He kissed her again, pulled back, and gave a slightly confused wince.

"I kind of didn't think that one through, Doctor Brennan…"

She grinned at his naivety. "You're doing much better than I had imagined." He blushed at this, not that one could really tell with how flushed his face already was. "What would you assume would be the next step?"

He looked uncertain. "Are you positive you're okay with that?"

"Zack, how would I be okay with what's happened so far and yet find that to be unacceptable?"

He nodded. "Good point, Doctor Brennan."

He shifted his position so he was sitting upright, still straddling her. He gazed curiously at her abdomen and breasts. Following her lead from earlier, he slowly trailed his fingernails from her waist up to the very bottom of her bra. He watched her expressions closely, taking in every seemingly insignificant change, from a crease in her eyebrows to her mouth opening in small gasps.

He uncertainly hovered his hands above her breasts, not entirely sure what he should do. He swallowed nervously, slowly lowering his hands closer to her. His fingertips barely touched her, but she let out a stifled moan, letting him know that this is what he should do. His fingers closed down and his thumbs rubbed softly against her through the fabric.

Brennan leaned her head back, silently encouraging him to do more. She was normally a very direct person and if she wanted something specific, she'd tell the person she was with. But this was Zack's first time. It was more about him than her. His pleasure was what she cared about right now. So despite not necessarily enjoying the idea, she allowed Zack to go at his own pace, experimenting with what felt good to her as well as to himself.

He removed her bra, trailing his finger along her breast before moving lower. Her breath hitched and his eyes shot to her face. Her lips formed a small smirk and he figured this was what she was waiting for. He finally reached the top of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. His fingers slipped under to the edge of her panties and he trailed them across her. A small smile formed on his own lips as Brennan bucked under his touch.

He slipped his fingers under her panties and ran them against her. She bucked hard against him as he explored everything he could. He was more curious about how she felt than anything. She was slick and wet and warm to his touch and he liked the small noises she made as he rubbed her.

He slowly removed his fingers, not really sure what to do. Curiosity took a hold and he licked his index finger, tasting the salty sweet combination of his mentor.

"Doctor Brennan?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm um…not really sure where to go from here…"

She gradually opened her eyes, smiling softly. "It's up to you, Zack."

He pouted and she couldn't help but think how adorable that was. "But I want this to be as desirable as possible for you."

"And I want it to be desirable for _you_." She sighed. "Okay, Zack. Do you want to be dominant, or shall I be?"

His eyebrows creased. "You, I suppose. I don't have any experience with this so it would only make sense if you led."

And with that, Brennan rolled over so she was back on top.

She kissed him once more, trailing down his throat and to his chest.

She gracefully unbuttoned his jeans and ran her tongue around the area. Zack's hips twitched and his fingers entwined themselves in her hair. She pulled his jeans down and lightly touched her fingers against him. A moan escaped his lips as she gently stroked him.

"D-Doctor Brennan…"

She took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him.

Zack had never felt such pleasure before. He whimpered loudly, digging his nails deep into the sheets of his bed. His breathing was ragged and every time Brennan's tongue moved against him, small gasps would escape him.

Just as he thought this was too much, she stopped. After removing her own jeans and panties, she straddled him. Once more, she was wet and hot to his touch and even though he knew what she was about to do, he still let a surprised gasp out as she shifted so he was now inside her.

She slowly rocked her hips against his, allowing him to get a feel for this. She gradually began moving at a faster rhythm. Her fingers intertwined with his and she pinned him against the bed, all her weight on him now. It took Zack a moment, but he began moving in rhythm with her, their breathing matching each other heavily.

Zack's body writhed in pleasure as Brennan forced herself harder on him with each thrust. His nails dug deep into her hands and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming, which Brennan honestly thought was kind of cute. She leaned down and kissed his throat, nipping at it tenderly.

"Nngg…" Zack leaned his head back and moaned. "T-Tempe…"

Brennan almost stopped what she was doing, caught off guard by the fact that he had said her first name. But instead, she bit down hard on his throat, eliciting a loud gasp from the young boy. He pulled his hands from hers and dragged his nails down her back, making her shiver.

Zack shuddered and warmth coated Brennan inside. She smiled as she pulled herself off him, settling next to him on the bed. Zack's breathing was fast and ragged, but he rolled over to face her. He kissed her gently, running his fingers down her body and finding her clit.

Her smile widened as she bucked against his touch. It had been a while since she had found such a sweet man. Most of the men she slept with were done when they were done; it didn't really matter if she was done, and she had come to accept this fact. Unless it was love, men just wanted sex and their own gratification.

But Zack loved her. And even though he didn't know what he was doing, even though he was uncertain that he was even doing the right thing, he still cared about her satisfaction. He wanted her to reach her peak.

He was clumsy and his rhythm was off sometimes, but he was persistent and his fingers worked in circles until her bucking became erratic and eventually her hips hovered in place, twitching and jerking as fluids rushed out of her.

Zack pulled his fingers back and wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Thank you, Doctor Brennan."

When her breathing calmed a bit, she looked him directly in the eyes. "Temperance."

He nodded and kissed her. "My Temperance."


End file.
